Choices
by Andrea MacLeod
Summary: COMPLETED. Andrea Macleod faces the challenge of being a mortal daughter in the lives of three great immortals.
1. Default Chapter

Andrea walked through the doors of the dojo. She'd just spent an entire week up at the cabin in the woods relaxing and she had been hoping that she would be able to get more sleep before she had to go to work at Joe's. When she got up to the loft though she got quite a surprise and gave someone else a surprise Adam A.K.A. Methos happen to be sleeping on the couch. Andrea knew that he probably heard her, but she couldn't resist. She walked over to him and took her sword and lifted it over the immortals head. He stirred slightly and Andrea stifled a laugh. She spoke his name in a deep voice and he woke up and she brought her sword down. He fell to the floor and lay looking at her.  
"What the hell are you doing?" said Adam  
"What are you doing is more like it?" said Andrea standing over him  
"I was trying to sleep." he said standing up  
"Sorry I had to." she said standing there  
"You.come here." said Adam hugging her  
"So are you going to answer my question?" said Andrea putting her sword away  
"Well that depends if you are going to kill me."  
"No I'm not." she said putting away her things  
"I'm home for awhile. Where is Mac  
"Teaching." said Andrea  
"Teaching like as in class?" he said  
"Yeah he got a job as a professor at the university." said Andrea checking the coffee pot  
"Where were you?"  
"At the cabin." said Andrea  
"Richie?" he questioned  
"He left." said Andrea just now remembering herself  
"Really is he mad at Mac?" said Adam  
"No he's just out finding himself. Long story and I'm going to shower." she said  
"So everything is basically normal?" said Methos calling after her  
"Yeah everything is good." said Andrea  
Methos loved Andrea like a daughter. He'd been watching her over the last couple of years and still couldn't get over the fact that she belonged to Duncan. Even though they complimented each other very well he couldn't see how Duncan got her as his daughter. Andrea definitely kept her father in line.  
Duncan came home from his morning class and he felt an immortal. He also knew that Andrea had come home from the cabin. He rode upstairs careful not to startle Andrea. He walked into the loft and turned the corner to find Methos standing in the kitchen.  
"Methos what are you doing here?"  
"What is with this question? You guys act like I fell from the sky." said Methos  
"Where is Andrea?" said Duncan  
"Right here." said Andrea walking out with wet hair.  
"Hi." he said giving her a kiss  
"Hi." she said pouring a cup of coffee for her self  
"How was your weekend?" said Andrea to her dad  
"It was relaxing. How are you?" he asked  
"Better." she said putting her arm around his waist as she went over to the couch  
"What exactly happened?" said Methos still standing in the kitchen  
"What are you babbling about?' asked Duncan staring at him  
"With Richie and why he'd left?"  
"Richie needed to discover something's about himself after our last immortal encounter." said Andrea  
"What happened?"  
"I have to go out." said Andrea getting up  
"Andrea?" said Methos confused as to why she wouldn't answer him  
  
"Hey would someone please fill me in?" said Methos  
"Just a sec." said Duncan going after Andrea. He stopped her downstairs on her way out  
"Andrea, wait a second." said Mac walking over to her  
"Dad I need to go see Joe."  
"I take it you didn't have such a good time?"  
"I wish he would have stayed." said Andrea  
"Richie needs to do this though. He had a lot of questions that neither of us could answer."  
"I know he had to go. I just miss both of them." said Andrea  
"Taylor loved you." he said  
"Yeah and it got him killed." said Andrea  
"It also saved Richie's life." he said  
"He did it because of me and I thank him for that I just wish he would have told me the reason before he jumped in front of that sword." said Andrea  
"Maybe he didn't have to." said Duncan  
"Maybe." she said remembering what happened that day  
Flash back a week ago in the loft.  
"Hey there." said Taylor sitting on the couch waiting for Andrea  
"Hi who let you in?" said Andrea setting down her bag.  
"Some guy." said Taylor  
"Richie, tall blond, gorgeous." teased Andrea  
"Well I guess."  
"That's Richie did he give you a hard time?"  
"No I told him I'm just in town for the day."  
"Why are you here?" said Andrea  
"I wanted to see you again."  
"Taylor that's not such a great idea." said Andrea picking things up  
"Andrea why is it every single time I come seeing you that's the first thing you say? We have fun still don't we?" said Taylor getting up and hugging her from behind  
"Taylor no." said Andrea softly walking back over to the couch  
"Andrea, why not?"  
"Because, there is way too much risk involved." said Andrea  
"No more then the last time." said Taylor  
"Taylor you can't stay here." said Andrea  
"I can still see you though."  
"Taylor."  
"Andrea what is going on that is putting so much risk on my head?" said Taylor getting frustrated  
"It's not safe anymore for us to be together like this. It's better for everyone if we just stopped. Besides I'm already in love with another man." said Andrea  
"Who oh that guy who walked in." said Taylor  
"Richie and I aren't together." said Andrea  
"Andrea come on you don't have an excuse." said Taylor  
"I want you to leave." said Andrea  
"Alright I'll leave for now, but I'll be back." he said getting up  
"Taylor please don't come back or I may regret what I do next." she threatened  
"You wouldn't." said Taylor.  
"Don't tempt me." said Andrea 


	2. Loves suprises

Andrea stood in front of Taylor's grave. She wished so much she could turn back time and tell him what she'd never gotten to. Even though they hadn't been dating anymore her heart still ached for him. Why didn't she make him leave? How could she have let this happen? Her thoughts though came back to who had killed Taylor. Richie had been standing over the immortal that had come into the loft. Taylor had jumped in front of the sword as Richie came down. Taylor's body lay next to the immortals. Andrea couldn't believe that she'd seen it happen. Richie stood there in shock. She remembered him staring at her waiting for her to say something. All she could do was stand there. The words she said though rang in her ears. She'd asked him what he'd done. Richie had left and Andrea hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him.  
"Andrea?" said Duncan behind her  
"I did this to him dad. I told him to leave and I should have out him on a plane and made him leave." said Andrea  
"What makes you think that would have worked?" he said  
"I don't know what to feel though. I wish Richie hadn't of left. He needs to know that I don't blame him. He did what he had to and it was an accident. I love Richie and I love Todd and I just don't know where this will take us. Is this how you feel?" she said  
"If you're asking if this is how it feels to kill friends then yeah this is how it feels. Andrea I want you to know that at any point you want to walk away from this I understand. I'd never make you stay and put yourself in danger." he said  
"Dad you've always given me the choice to decide for myself and for that I am truly grateful, but I couldn't imagine one day away from you or Richie. I belong here with you. I choose to stay because I love you. I just hope Richie realizes that too." said Andrea  
The weeks passed and Andrea waited for Richie to walk through the door. She'd try and keep busy, but even the sound of cars outside made her run to the window to see if he would be standing below getting out of a cab. She wondered what he had going through his mind. All she wanted was to hold him and tell him that she loved him.  
By the end of the second month Andrea had decided that she did have another way to make sure Richie was safe, Joe. She knew that even though she couldn't ask him for specific details just knowing where he was and that he was alive would be enough.  
"Hey Andrea you have the night off remember?" said Joe  
"Yeah I came to ask you a question. I need to know that Richie is alright." said Andrea  
"Actually there is someone that can tell you better then I can. He's over there on the table by the stage." said Joe  
Andrea walked over and asked if the seat was taken. When the man looked up she realized she was looking directly into the blue eyes of Richie himself. She stood there with her mouth open for a few minutes. Then all of a sudden the emotion that she'd been holding back all this time came over her. She sat down next to him.  
"Richie.how are you?" said Andrea  
"I'm doing alright." he said not sure how to respond.  
"Richie I want to tell you I don't blame you for what happened. I love you. I know that you blame yourself don't. I know that if Taylor was here right now he'd make the same decision. He loved me and I loved him, but what you and I have is more then what I ever had with Taylor. I could never forget you." she said with tears rolling down her checks.  
"Oh Andrea I love you. I didn't know what to do and I figured that you'd need sometime." he said  
"Oh Richie promise me you won't leave without telling me?" she said Andrea  
"I promise." he said hugging her. 


	3. Daughters wisdom

Andrea spent a lot of time with Richie. She had eventually gotten back to regular routine of things. She worked out with Richie and they grew closer then they ever had been before. Though they knew that Immortals still were a problem they didn't let that get in the way. Duncan was glad to see them so happy and together once again.  
"Hey Andrea." said Richie one day walking into the loft  
"Yeah Rich." said Andrea  
"Would you mind going with me to dinner tonight?"  
"I would love to. Is there a catch?" she said know full well there most likely would be  
"Yeah I got set up with a double date and I kind of told them that well I had a date." said Richie  
"Richie you know you've really got a knack for getting yourself into trouble." said Andrea smiling at him  
"There is one thing else that I forgot to mention. It's a formal dinner and well I don't have a tux to wear."  
"Richie, go rent one. I swear you are worse then when you left." she said behind her book  
"Andrea I don't have any money." he said with a hopeful, but sad tone  
"Get a job." she said Andrea smiling and half laughing at him. He'd would have money if he'd stayed and worked in the dojo.  
"Andrea, come on please just loan me the money." he said with the "puppy dog" face  
"Richie I swear you are too much sometimes." she said handing him her credit card. She somewhat hesitated in giving it to him, but then again she'd trust him better then Amanda any day.  
"I love you." he said giving her a kiss  
"Well, now we have one other complication. We have to match so I have to find a dress to wear and you have to get the tux to match my dress." said Andrea  
"That shouldn't be too hard." he said  
"You go pick out the tux because I know that I can find a dress to match It." said Andrea  
"Alright whatever you wish." he said giving her a kiss and leaving  
Andrea hated blind dates and especially the double ones. She usually ended up knowing the other person's date. She would have said no, but how many times had she asked Richie to help her out. Besides it's not like she has that many exes out there to run into.  
"Hey Andrea." said Duncan walking in with his briefcase in hand. He sensed something in the air. He decided that Andrea had plans.  
"What's going on?" said Duncan grabbing a water from the fridge and sitting down next to her on the couch  
"Not much I've got a date tonight." she said reading the book  
"Sounds fun do I know the guy?" he said pulling the book cover up so he could see what she was so intent to read.  
"Yeah he actually is very close to us."  
"That's nice." he said with the ever hurtful voice he used to get moe information out of her  
"Dad Richie invited me on a double date." said Andrea rolling her eyes at him  
Duncan tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. Andrea couldn't believe her father thought her dating was funny. She'd never done this to her father when he'd started dating again, but then again she was going on a date with Richie which usually ended in turmoil of some sort. Andrea just shrugged it off.  
"Sweetheart do you really feel ready?" he asked more serious  
"Dad it's not really a date it's Richie and I getting together with his friends." said Andrea  
"True, so where are you going?" he said thinking of what Richie would suggest. Burgers and the video arcade.  
"I'm not sure, but somewhere special if Richie is renting a tux." said Andrea  
"Richie is renting a tux?" said Duncan surprised  
"Yeah." she said know that this conversation would end in nothing good.  
"You nervous?" said Mac  
"Well not really since I really don't have that many ex- boyfriends left to meet." she said smiling at him evil like  
"I'm not sure that Richie can say the same thing of the women he's dated." said Duncan  
"Don't you have something to do?" she said knowing that he was going to try and make this into a something it needn't be.  
"Sweetheart I'm sorry." he said giving her a kiss  
"What are you planning?" said Andrea  
"I might go see Joe and there is some sort of film festival going on." said Duncan  
"Have fun." said Andrea getting up  
"Andrea hey." he said grabbing her arm gently and pulling her back  
"Dad I have to go get ready." she said leaning her head back  
"I love you." he said  
"I love you too ye big oaf." she teased giving him a kiss  
"Andrea don't forget crew few is at12." said Duncan  
"Yeah and I promise not to drink too much." she called back shutting the door before he could answer. Duncan sat up feeling an immortal though. He figured it might be Richie, but thought again.  
"Hey I've got the beer." said Adam  
"Don't you have your own place to go trash?" said Duncan  
"Yeah, but I find yours so much easier since it's clean to begin with." he said setting the beer in the fridge and opening one for himself.  
"You are going to float a way one of these times." mumbled Duncan  
'What was that?" he said  
"I said we should try to get a different kind one of these times."  
"I've lived long enough to know what beer is good for what occasions." said Methos  
"Hey Methos." said Andrea walking out with her hair all done up. She had her make up on and bathrobe.  
"What's going on?" said Methos  
"I'm going on a double date with Richie." she said knowing that she'd regret that statement.  
"Really who's your date?" said Methos  
"Richie." she said eyeing her father and daring him to say one word  
"Oh sounds fun. Where is dinner?"  
"Why do I get the feeling I've had this whole conversation before?"  
"What? Can't I ask a question?" said Methos in protest  
"I don't know where we are going and that is all I am saying on this subject. Is that our beer?" said Andrea seeing the bottle  
"I bought it." said Methos  
"That's what I thought." said Andrea grabbing an apple and going back into the bathroom  
"You'd think she was you kid?" said Methos sitting down  
"I'm glad she isn't yours." said Duncan  
"What was that? Who took care of her while you were off gallivanting around the hillsides?" said Methos  
"I was not gallivanting." said Duncan  
"Well you were doing something other then being here." said Methos  
"Yeah and I should have never left. You let her throw a party and she had guys all over the place." said Duncan  
"Hey she said that you said that she could a have a few friends over."  
"God I hope you never have children." he said rolling his eyes  
"Besides we cleaned it up."  
"That's not the point those were 14 year old boys. You'd think with all that knowledge in your head you'd of figured what was wrong in letting them in." said Duncan  
"Hey you two bickering babbling old guys." said Andrea in the room  
"Wow sweetheart you look amazing." said Duncan seeing her in the dress.  
"Thanks. Can you please mange not to bicker and fight over me while I'm gone?" said Andrea  
"Yeah we can handle that." said Duncan  
"Yeah I know you can't." said Andrea she shot back  
"Andrea would you please tell your father what happened at your illegal party?" said Methos  
"Nothing because you kept ruining it with your stupid games and I swear that I'm being raised by dumb and dumber sometimes." she sighed  
"Hey watch it." said Duncan  
"Just do me a favor and kick him out before I get back. I think he's a bad influence on you." said Andrea to her father  
"Hey now watch who your talking to and forget that little request you made." he hinted  
"You mean that little request to get that tattoo? I already did that one last week. I'm going downstairs to wait for Richie can I trust you two to behave?"  
"Yes dear." said Duncan  
"Bye and don't you dare call me." she said getting on the elevator 


	4. Consequences

Andrea went downstairs just as Richie walked into the room and blew Andrea away. He had on a tux and he looked absolutely great. Andrea couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. "Wow Richie you clean up well." said Andrea standing up "You look absolutely stunning." he said kissing her and dancing with her. He swept her off her feet.  
"Richie when did you learn to dance?" said Andrea as he French dipped her  
"I learned from Tessa." said Richie  
They walked outside and Andrea saw the car that was sitting there. She cringed when she though of where this come from  
"Our wheels." said Richie holding the keys  
"Wait Richie, Where did you get this?" she said letting the curiosity get the best of her  
"Don't worry it's legal for me to have it. Oh here is your credit card."  
"Please don't let this be stolen." she thought as she got in  
Richie drove her to the place where they were having dinner. They stopped in front of the most expensive and elegant place in all of Seacover. Andrea really didn't want to know how they would afford one meal. They walked inside and Richie smooth talked his way to the table where the other couple sat. Andrea was glad to see she didn't recognize them from their looks.  
"Hey Ryan what took you so long?" said the man standing and shaking his hand  
"I had to pick up my date." said Richie  
"Hi I'm Andrea." said Andrea  
"Hi, Richie said you were beautiful, but that wasn't even close." said the guy  
"Thanks." she said  
"I'm Tyler." said the guy  
"Tyler is the head of the race team in Paris." said Richie  
"This is my assistant Danielle." said Tyler  
"Nice to meet you." said Andrea  
"Richie talks very highly of you." said Tyler  
"Well I'm glad to hear that." said Andrea  
"I took the liberty of ordering the meals." sid Tyler  
"Thanks. Andrea?" said Richie getting up and spotting the dance floor  
"Richie ." said Andrea getting up  
Tyler followed his lead, but had not idea what moves he was following. Richie truly made the heads turn. Andrea looked wonderful and Richie made sure to let everyone know.  
"Richie I must apologize to you for have doubts. You truly are a gentleman. I know that Tessa would be proud of you." said Andrea  
"She's proud of you too." he said holding her close as they danced  
"So Richie you mind maybe sometime showing me some of those slick moves?" said Tyler  
"It's takes a special guy to pull those off." teased Richie  
"Our food is here." said Andrea  
The rest of the evening went well and they talked until they got kicked out of the restaurant. They went and got in their cars. Richie drove Andrea back to the loft.  
"You sure you don't want to stay?" said Andrea as he opened her door  
"I should get going. I an really glad you came." said Richie holding her  
"Richie I had a wonderful time. You were the best date I've had in a long time." she said  
"I'll see you tomorrow." said Richie opening the door and watching her walking in  
Andrea hummed softly to herself as she made her way to the elevator. Before she could make it though someone grabbed her and placed their hand over her mouth  
"Don't make a sound or I'll slit your throat." said the voice 


	5. dangers

Just to verify things I do not own characters except Andrea. I know that Tessa and Mac never really had children, but Andrea is what would be if they could. Please Review!  
  
"You haven't changed that much." said the voice  
"Who are you and what do you want?" said Andrea  
"I'll show you." said the man pulling his sword out and placing it on her neck  
"You are going to make the perfect bait." said the man  
"Hey if you want Mac why not just wait here? He'll be here any minute." said Andrea wishing that she had her sword  
"Well I would but then again there isn't much fun in that." he said  
Andrea decided that it was now or never so she made a run for her the sword across the room. The guy tried to catch her, but she reached the sword faster then he could react. She stood with the sword pointed at him. He laughed at her foolishness.  
"You really are a Macleod. Foolish and quick on your feet impressive, but I'm not going to fight you." said the man  
"Why afraid to loose?" said Andrea  
"No you not worth anything to me. I want Macleod no you." he said  
"You will never win against him." she said as he hit her over the head with the end of the sword.  
Hours later Duncan walked through the doors of the Dojo. When he saw the sword pinned to the floor with a note attached his heart jumped  
"Macleod I've got her come to me at the bridge at 6 tomorrow night" the note read.  
By the next morning Duncan was in a frantic state. He called Joe and Richie  
"Damn it Mac I should have walked her inside." said Richie standing against the counter  
"Richie you didn't know." said Duncan  
"I could have stopped him."  
"No Marco wants me to fight him. I just hope that he hasn't hurt her." he said as the phone rang and answering it  
"Macleod did you have a restless sleep? Don't worry I haven't done anything yet, but she does have that Macleod fire to her."  
"Marco, no don't touch her! It's me you want it's me you get. Lay one hand on her and I will slice you into pieces."  
"Smells like fear in your voice. Oh wait, look who just woke up." he said  
"Dad! Kill this bastard." she screamed  
"Andrea!" he said into the phone  
"Well I'll see you tonight." said Marco hanging up  
"Mac is she alright?" said Richie and Methos  
"Yeah." he said staring at the window  
  
I know it's short but please Review I need the feedback 


	6. Hope

Duncan couldn't concentrate all he could think of was getting Andrea backing one piece. He knew that Marco wasn't stupid but he wouldn't put it past him to actually hurt Andrea. By 6 Duncan knew what he had to do and knew he had a time limit to do it in. Marco would be ready for him.  
  
"Mac, Mac!" yelled Richie walking into the dojo  
  
"Richie what?" said Duncan staring at the frantic look on his face  
  
"Your still here I'm coming with you." said Richie with his sword  
  
"Rich no." said Duncan knowing the need to be with him and see that Andrea was alright  
  
"Mac you need me. Come on you can't get Andrea and fight Marco on your own." said Richie  
  
"I have to go alone. He's the kind of guy that actually would hurt her." said Duncan  
  
"What if he already has?"  
  
"Rich I'll bring her home. Trust me." said Duncan  
  
"I do trust you it's him I don't trust." said Richie  
  
Duncan had been mediating in hope of some how reaching Andrea and letting her know he would save her. Andrea had been thinking of nothing but seeing Andréa and Richie again. She could feel her father reaching her. She knew he wouldn't let anything happened to her  
  
"So you ready to feel what it's like to die a slow and horrible death?" said Marco  
  
"He's coming for you and you are going to pay for this Marco."  
  
"Macleod will come and he will lose." he said holding a needle in his hand  
  
"Whatever you do to me you will regret." said Andrea  
  
"Your father should never have left you alone." he said Feeling Duncan  
  
"Dad!" said Andrea when she saw him  
  
"Marco let her go now I'm here." said Duncan  
  
"Macleod you know that I don't play by your rules." he said with the syringe close to Andrea  
  
"Don't touch her!" he yelled moving closer  
  
"Macleod you should leave precious valuables laying around." he laughed  
  
"Marco no it's just you and Me." said Duncan  
  
"Well if you really want to let her watch you die." he said pulling out his sword  
  
Duncan gave Andrea a reassuring smile before facing Marco. Andrea could here the sound of the swords hitting each other and she could hear the sound of Marco making fun of her father trying to get me to get angry. They were coming back her way and she could see blood on her father. He'd been hit a couple of times in the arm.  
  
"Macleod remember that she won't live for ever." said Marco with the needle in his hand coming over to Andrea  
  
"Don't touch her." said Mac  
  
"She's so young." he said as Mac disarmed him and Marco managed to take the needle into her thigh  
  
"Oops Macleod." said Marco  
  
Mac took his head and he took his quickening. He knew that what Andrea had been injected with could be a drug that would probably make her sick. As soon as he recovered from the quickening he ran to Andrea. She was starting to lose it.  
  
"Andrea." he said untying her from the railing  
  
"Dad, help me. I knew that you wouldn't leave Me." she said passing out  
  
Mac drove her to the hospital and had her check out. He called Richie and told him to meet him at the hospital and that he would explain what happened when he got there.  
  
"Mac, where is she?" said Richie walking into the waiting room  
  
"Rich the doctor is looking at her." said Mac trying to calm the frantic young man  
  
"How'd he get that close to her? I though you said that he wouldn't hurt her."  
  
"Richie she'd going to be fine." said Duncan  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Macleod?" said the doctor  
  
"Yes, how's my daughter?"  
  
"Well I'd say she's one lucky girl. The drug that she had been given was one that hasn't been seen for quite sometime, but it's also closely related to a date rape drug which we could easily take care of. She's sedated right now and when she wakes up and she can remember things then we'll let her go home. If I may ask how she managed to come into contact with this drug? "  
  
"She was at party." said Richie  
  
"That would be one way. She's in the room 142." said the doctor.  
  
"Thanks Doc." said Duncan  
  
Andrea lay sleeping on the bed with the wires and machine hooked up to her. She looked peaceful and at the same she looked hurt.  
  
"Hey, darling its dad you're going to be alright." said Duncan brushing the hair out of her eyes  
  
"Andrea? Andrea wake up please?" said Richie  
  
"Richie." she said not opening her eyes  
  
"Marco.dad." said Andrea  
  
"He's gone it's alright I'm here." said Duncan holding her hand  
  
Andrea finally woke up almost twelve hour later. She saw her father sleeping in the chair next to her bed and Richie was holding her hand with his head resting on the bed. She smiled at them and she lay back looking at the ceiling.  
  
The next day Andrea got released from the hospital with strict instruction to take it easy and not do anything strenuous. She knew that both her father and Richie would be on her about it. The drugs she was given were to help flush the drug out of her system.  
  
"Andrea?" said Richie walking into the loft he could here something coming from the back and as he got closer he started to run. He knocked on the bathroom door. He shouldn't have left her alone.  
  
"Richie..Go away please." she said as he could hear her retching in the bathroom  
  
"Andrea sweetheart let me in please." said Richie with his hand on the door  
  
"No Richie I'm."  
  
"Andrea I'm coming in." he said opening the door. When he walked in Andrea sat in front of the toilet she looked pale and her hair was pulled back  
  
"Richie no you don't need to." she said as he sat down next to her  
  
"I want to." he said touching her face and getting a rag and wiping her face off  
  
"Hey, you can do this." he said as she leaned against him  
  
"I think I'm done." she said breathing hard  
  
"I'll help you back to bed."  
  
"No the couch." she said leaning on him  
  
As Andrea and Richie made their way to the couch and Duncan walked in. He stood there and stared at Andrea. She smiled  
  
"What?" she said  
  
"You look beautiful." said Duncan  
  
"Thanks I sure don't feel it." said Andrea  
  
"Hungry?" he asked giving her a kiss  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea. Dad I never got the chance to thank you for saving me." she said  
  
"Baby I'd never let anything happen to you." he said  
  
"So hoe long before I can get back to my life?"  
  
"Well I guess when you stop hacking around." said Richie  
  
"Take it easy Andrea your body needs a chance to heal itself. Besides you have the time take it."  
  
"I want to get back to things." she said looking at Richie  
  
"Don't worry it'll be there." smiled Richie  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Nothing dad everything will be just fine." she said smiling and closing her eyes  
  
***Please Review*** 


	7. Freedom

Thanks for the reviews they are helping keep them coming. I hope to expand more on the relationships with different characters.  
  
Two weeks had gone by and Andrea had been the best patient ever. The only problem was now to get Richie and her father to back off. She'd had to sneak food to her room to eat anything. Richie though had been great in getting her back onto the motorbike track. She'd missed riding with him.  
"Yes." said Andrea pulling out a piece of cake from the pan. She hadn't eaten anything chocolate in weeks. All she had to do was eat it before Richie or Mac came in.  
"Excuse me?" said Richie behind her in the door  
"Grr." said Andrea with the fork in mid air  
"What are you doing?" he asked taking away the fork and plate  
"Richie come on it's been almost three weeks since anything has happened and I am starving." said Andrea  
"Well I'm not the one who hacked up everything I've eaten." he pointed out  
"Richie, give me the cake please." said Andrea trying to take it  
"No if you're going to eat then you're going to eat real food." he said  
"What is going on here? Richie you're going to ruin your appetite." he said  
"I caught Andrea trying to eat this." he said in defense  
"Guys I am going to die of starvation and you are going to kill Me." said Andrea  
"Andrea relax." said Duncan  
"I'm fine guys please let me eat something."  
"Something basic." said Duncan  
"IS it alright if I go out today?" said Andrea to her father as she took an apple that Richie gave her  
"I suppose just don't do anything real energy consuming" he said  
"I can handle that." said Andrea  
"Andrea remember you have that appointment this afternoon." said Duncan  
"Yeah I remember. Richie got plans today?" said Andre  
"Yeah you want to come with me?"  
"Sure I'd like that." she said  
That afternoon Andrea rode with Richie down to the track. She couldn't stop smiling. Being able to ride again had been the thing that had made Andrea live through the last two weeks. Richie loved seeing Andrea so happy  
"Hey Ryan what's going on?" said One of the guys  
"Not much I was going to go riding." said Richie  
"Well there are some guys out there ready for some competition." said the guy smiling at Andrea  
"Hey this is Andie she's the one I was telling you about." said Richie  
"She's Andie? I thought.that's cool." he said smiling at her  
"Richie, come on lets go." said Andrea  
"I'll talk to you later man." said Richie following Andrea  
They changed clothes and Andrea got her bike out. Richie couldn't help but laugh at her. She acted like a kid at Christmas  
"Are you ready?" he asked watching her strap her guard on  
"Yeah let's do this. What's the run?" said Andrea  
"Whoa hang on there speedy." said Richie looking at her  
"Richie come on this isn't strenuous." said Andrea  
"Well let's just take easy you aren't dying." said Richie  
"Don't tell me that she can ride." said a guy who had walked over  
"She can ride very well." said Andrea  
"Andrea." said Richie warning her not to push the guys.  
"I'm sure you could. This though isn't place for a lady."  
"Who says I'm a lady." said Andrea getting on the bike and sitting there  
"Don't want you to break a nail or anything."  
"Hey back off man." said Richie  
"Alright no need to get angry." said the guy  
Andrea got on her helmet and took off leaving Richie in a trial of dust. He got on and went after her. He knew that this wasn't a good idea. They went four laps before Richie had to call it.  
"That was great." said Andrea getting off  
"Not bad" said Richie  
"Hey." said Andrea with an evil grin  
"Come on we need to get going. You are due at the doctor." said Richie  
Andrea was tired and she could feel the energy draining from her. She got home and changed and lay down til she had to go. She didn't care that she had dirt all over her.  
Andrea went to the doctor and found out that she could do things but she still had to take it easy when lifting things. Andrea though decided as long as she could ride and work out with Richie it didn't matter. She enjoyed the way that Richie and Duncan pampered her. That night though Andrea had been having a hard time sleeping. She'd hadn't really had a nightmare yet she kept thinking of what might of happened.  
"Andrea? Sweetheart?" said Duncan coming off the elevator to find Andrea with her sword in hand  
"Oh sorry I couldn't sleep."  
"Well it's not exactly safe for you to be down here." he said as she stopped  
"I know I just missed the feeling." she said holding the sword in her hands. Her father smiled and pulled her in for a hug. He took her hand and led her over to the bench.  
"I remember the first time I watched you with a sword." he said taking it form her  
"I remember." she said smiling  
"I never thought I'd have to worry about you being fascinated with this." he said with the sword  
"Well I surprised you." said Andrea  
"You did sweetheart, but you showed me something too. I found out that it's not all about the killing with it. It's a part of you it's an art form. I guess that I sort of did put this in your hands." he said  
"Do you regret it?"  
"No. I wanted you to have away to protect yourself. You understand though why I don't ever want you using this without me or Richie?" said Duncan  
"Yeah I know its dangerous." she said smiling at him  
"SO I found out about you little secrete." said Duncan standing up as he walked with her to the elevator  
"What secrete?" she said  
"I know that Richie is training you to ride." he said  
"Oh that." she said casual  
"Yeah that is something we need to discuss." he said placing a hand on her shoulder  
"I don't think I'm going to like this." said Andrea  
"Nope." he said as they rode upstairs  
  
***Review please*** 


	8. Father's love and concern

Andrea woke up late and when she saw the clock she couldn't believe that her father hadn't woken her up. When she walked out into the living room he wasn't there. The kitchen had been used and there was food left for her. She wasn't hungry so she went downstairs and found her father in the office.  
"Morning." said Duncan working on papers  
"Morning." she said unsure of what to say after how they left the conversation the night before.  
"Did you see I left you some food?"  
"Yeah thanks." said Andrea  
"Hey everything alright?" he said noticing her look  
"Yeah everything is fine." she said  
"Well I have class in a couple of minutes. You got plans?" said Duncan giving her a kiss  
"Not right now." she said surprised he hadn't brought it up  
"Well I will be home after class and would you make dinner tonight?" he said grabbing his bag  
"Yeah I can do that." she said in complete shock  
"We'll talk about the racing tonight." said Duncan before he left  
"OK." said Andrea  
"Bye." he said  
"Bye."  
Andrea went back upstairs to find Richie there. She couldn't believe how calm he had been.  
"Andrea something wrong?" said Richie  
"No Dad found out about racing."  
"Oh no I'm dead."  
"He's not thrilled, but he seems calm."  
"You know that he hates this. Well I think this might just do him in." he said handing her the copy of the paper. On the front of the sports her picture stood.  
"Oh no.he is going to flip out." said Andrea  
"Yeah this is going to be along night."  
"I just hope that he stays away from the news stands."  
"That might be hard if he gets one at school.  
"He won't read it til after classes." she said trying to make the best out of it  
"So you want to go?"  
"If this is the last day of my life I might as well Live for it." she smiled  
"Go change." he said smiling  
Duncan got to school and he walked inside to find the familiar faces of the college kids and he walked into his office he found the usual paper on his desk and a note that said that he should look inside. He opened it to the marked page and he couldn't believe what he saw. Andrea's picture front page and the caption that read 'A girl on the track causes problems' Mac read farther and he noticed that the name given was Andie Ryan. He still didn't like the fact that if they found out the real name it could mean real trouble.  
"Andrea Marie you are so grounded for life." said Duncan walking out to class  
Andrea and Richie got to the track and had no problem in getting in and starting their laps. Andrea happened to be kicking butt when they did a run against some of the toughest guys on the track. They were in complete shock. Richie knew that this wasn't good to be putting this must publicity on Andrea. He was right by the end of the day the news team was parked right in the exit. The track owner didn't look real thrilled but then again he didn't look too happy most of the time.  
"I will not let this child think that she can walk in her and make a mockery of my track." said the manager  
"Well looks like this young woman could be in for more then she bargained. There she is lets go ask her what her thoughts are."  
"Great we are dead." said Richie  
"Come on let's get this over with." said Andrea walking over to the camera  
"Excuse me Andy? How does it feel to have broken the rules?"  
"Well first all there is no rule posted that says a woman cannot use this track. I am greatly disappointed that they are making suck a big deal. I have no intention of trying to say that this isn't a great establishment. I am merely here for some competition."  
"Let's ask this man here what he thinks."  
"Well Andrea is talented and I say that if they have a problem with her maybe they should look at the fact that she is beating the best in the town as a girl and maybe re consider their position. I know that the Paris team is looking for someone like her." said Richie  
"Well Thanks you this is channel 4 signing off."  
"You!" said one of the guys walking over to Andrea  
"Yes?"  
"Hey I saw your run and I can't believe that you did that. I must say that I admire you very much. Have you ever competed?" said the man  
"No I haven't I just do this as a hobby." said Andrea  
"Well if either of you are interested in making some money then call me I could definitely use you as my next big team." said the guy handing her the card and walking away.  
"Richie did you just hear that?"  
"Yeah and so did every person in the city Mac is going to flip out." he said getting in the car  
When they got home Duncan was waiting for them and he wasn't happy at all. In fact he was very angry.  
"Have you lost your minds both of you?!" said Duncan  
"Dad.."  
"No don't say a word I think I've heard enough of you today. In fact the entire college has heard of you. Richie I can't believe that you didn't stop her?" said Duncan  
"Mac listen she is really good." said Richie  
"The Answer is no and if you want to go ahead but Andrea is not ever going to set foot on that track again." said Duncan  
"Dad you aren't being reasonable." said Andrea with tears in her eyes  
"Andrea I had the dean of the school call me into my office today." said Duncan yelling  
"Dad I got asked to join a real team. This is something that could change this sport." Andrea now yelling also  
"Andrea you are grounded for three weeks and this all better go away. I don't want to get phone calls from anyone about the mystery girl at the track." he said to Richie  
"Yeah Mac no problem I can handle It." said Richie  
"Dad I've been thinking it over and no one has to know that you are my father."  
"So now you are going to disown me for this? Andrea you brought this on yourself." said Duncan giving her his glare she knew all too well  
"Dad I would use another name like Ryan or maybe even Noel." said Andrea angry  
"You are not going to do this end of discussion and Tessa would be absolutely ashamed of you." said Duncan as Andrea stormed out of the room  
"Mac Andrea didn't do it to make you angry. She is really that good." said Richie leaving  
Duncan let Andrea cool off and himself before he went talk to her. He understood that she was talented and he didn't want to stop her from doing something she loved, but he was more concerned for her safety overall and his. Andrea dying wasn't on his list of things he wanted to happen in the next fifteen years. Andrea on a motorcycle had never been something much that he liked. The first time Richie had bought one he cringed knowing that he was a pre-immortal. Sometimes he wished that Richie didn't have such am impact on Andrea the way he did. He never understood how she could admire him. All he ever did was chase a girl and lie his way in and out of things. It bothered him that those qualities are what had drawn the connection over the years. He regretted what he'd said about Tessa too. He knew that Tessa wouldn't encourage her to pursue this sport but she wouldn't say no either. Tessa had always let Andrea be herself when it came to such things. He only hoped that he had the strength to do so himself.  
***Review Please!*** 


	9. The talk

Andrea lay staring at the ceiling in her room for what seemed like forever.  She understood her father's need to keep her safe and all, but she didn't understand why he had to get so angry.  Did he really care that this is something that she might possibly be really good at?  She knew that changing her last name also wouldn't solve things.  She missed Tessa during times like these.  Duncan had her best interest at heart but didn't she have the right to maker her own decisions?

            "Andrea?" said Duncan knocking on her door

            "Come in." she said not moving

            "Can we talk?" said Duncan sitting down

            "Yeah." she said sitting up

            "I am sorry for what I said earlier about mom not being proud of you.  Tessa would be very proud.  I just don't understand why this?" he said 

            "Dad this isn't for the rest of my life and it may not even be for more then a couple of months.  I am still discovering who I Am." said Andrea

            "Sweetheart you're my daughter Andrea MacLeod of the clan MacLeod?" he reminded her 

            "Dad I know that, but as an individual I need to learn what I can and can't do.  I love you and I know that you want to protect me from danger and from the possible immortals that may want to hurt you or me, but I can't stop living my life." said Andrea taking his hand in hers

            "Some days I just want to keep you here in this room safe from all of the things that could happen.  You mean the world to me." he said gently touching her face

            "Dad I love you and I love Richie, but I'm am not doing this for either of you I'm doing this for Me." said Andrea she said looking him straight in the eye

            "Then go ahead and do this for you.  I promise that I won't say anything else." he said smiling at her

            "Thanks dad.  I want to know that you are ok that I'm using Ryan as the last name.  I figure that way they can figure me as his sister."

            "I suppose." he said

            "Hey I am not going to go off and get famous and then forget you." said Andrea hugging him

            "Well you know you seem pretty sure that you want this." he said with a hopeful smile.  He didn't want her to know that he'd wished that Richie had never even been apart of her life because now there happened to be this void between them.

            "If you don't want me to do this then just say so dad.  You are the adult remember?  Besides I 'd rather you were alright with it then to say you were and then later say that you hated it." said Andrea now standing next to him on the floor.  They locked eyes and it made Duncan's heart melt when he saw them up close.  They reminded her of Tessa.           

            "I am not going to stand in the way.  I want you to be happy Andrea and if this is something that you want to do because of you then I support you." he said 

            "Thanks that means a lot." said Andrea

            "Well you mean a lot to me." he said hugging her

            Andrea spent the next four weeks training with Richie and also training on her own time which left little time for much else including seeing her father between eating breakfast and trying to have a real conversation for the whole two minutes that she was even in the same room.  Duncan Understood her need to do well and he understood that she would have to work even harder against the guys, but did killing herself in order to prove the point really worth it?

            "Hey Mac have you seen Andrea?" said Richie walking into the loft 

            "I haven't really seen her at all in the last four weeks." he said

            "She missed the appointment to go run times this morning." said Richie

            "I wouldn't look for her here." said Mac

            "Are you two alright?" said Richie

            "I miss her is all Richie.  I hardly see her anymore and when I do she's always in a hurry to go somewhere." said Mac

            "Mac she's just excited for the race this weekend.  You are coming aren't you?"

            "Well I don't know Richie." said Mac

            "What do you mean you don't know?" said Richie

            "I don't know if I am going because Claudia has a recital in London." said Duncan

            "Yeah but this is Andrea Macleod your daughter and her big chance to prove herself to the rest of the racing world.  Tell me that you aren't thinking of hurting her like that." said Richie

            "If I can get Claudia to understand that I can't make it then yes.  Richie I really can't find myself happy to support her in this.  I mean I can try and all but I really hate the Idea all together." said Duncan

            "Mac she has the chance of a lifetime here." said Richie

            "Yeah and what happens when I no longer can help her or take care of her?  Richie the reason I don't like this is that Immortals are going to show up and if she's out of the country I have no idea what's going on?" said Mac

            "Mac, remember that I'm immortal, too?  I can handle it don't worry besides she hasn't signed anything yet." he said as Andrea walked out into the room

            "Nice of you to come out of the hole." said Duncan to Andrea

            "Please don't start." said Andrea she said looking like she had been up forever

            "Where were you this morning?" said Richie 

            "Well let's start out with the fact she didn't get home til 5 a.m." said Duncan

            "Andrea you went out with those guys didn't you?" said Richie shaking his head

            "What guys?" said Duncan

            "Andrea I told you that they weren't interested in you.  All the care about is the fact that you are now the easy girl." said Richie

            "Wait you didn't stop her from going with them?" said Duncan angry

            "I can only say so much before she makes the choice." said Richie realizing that his answer only made Mac madder

            "Where did you do anyways last night?" said Duncan to Andrea with all the calm tone he could manage

            "We went to a restaurant and then we went to a club and danced."

            "Danced til 5?" said Duncan

            "So I went to the guys' apartment." said Andrea

            "Oh boy." said Richie rubbing his hand over his face

            Mac just stood there hanging his head.  Had he really not taught her enough about men? He understood what went on with the men these days just by spending an hour with Richie in public to know that guys had other things in mind.

            "Richie Could you give Andrea and I a moment?" said Duncan calm

            "Yeah sure I'll be downstairs." said Richie

            Once Richie had left Duncan walked around the kitchen with Andrea standing there. He didn't want to have to do this but he knew that if they didn't at least understand each other this would only get out of hand.  He also now knew that leaving the country was out of the question.

            "Andrea we need to talk about this sit down." said Duncan walking over to the couch." said Duncan

            "How mad are you?"

            "I'm not mad sweetheart and I blame myself for this partly." he said 

"Dad this isn't the sex speech is it?" said Andre rolling her eyes

"No this is the guys who take advantage of my daughter speech."

"Dad I realize that what I did wasn't smart." said Andrea not wanting to hear it at all.  Maybe Richie could use it?

"Do you realize the things that could have happened to you?  Andrea guys like those aren't doing that because they want to be your friend.  They realize that they can do nice things and they can get you to trust them and they will hurt you." 

"Is this the 'I know because I am one of them speeches?'" she smiled bu stopped when her father didn't look happy she had even said that

"Andrea I'm serious and I want you to know that you don't have to do things because you want their respect on the track.  Am I making any sense?" he said getting frustrated and wishing that he didn't have to do this.

"Yeah dad I understand I need to be careful."

"Good and by the way if you ever come home that late again you are not only grounded you are no longer riding. Am I making myself clear?" said Duncan

"Yeah I got it." she said 

"What am I going to do with you?" he said cupping her face in his hand

"I'm sorry." she said smiling

"Andrea…I just want to know you are going to be alright.  I can't imagine my life without you." said Duncan putting his head against hers

"I promise that you won't have to worry about me."

"I know because you are not leaving the country without Me." said Duncan putting her into a headlock

"Dad stop you are chocking Me." she lied

"I am not." he said not letting her go

"Dad stop please you are going to mess up my hair." said Andrea trying to get his arm away from her

"Oh no not that." he whined

"Dad seriously let go." she said starting to cry

"Oh poor baby did I hurt you?" he said letting her go as he did she grabbed a pillow and hit him in the head

"Hey now that isn't fair at all." he said grabbing the other one and hitting her

"Dad, stop!" she said angry, but she couldn't help but laugh at him.

***Please Review!***


	10. Unexpected visitor

        Andrea sat on the couch reading a book.  She worried that tomorrow she wouldn't be prepared for what would happen.  Her dad though told her after the race and everything she was grounded for what happened the other night with those guys.  A whole three weeks plus helping her father with paper work and she couldn't go see Richie at his place.  She really wouldn't care if tomorrow never came.  Richie happen to be out practicing and since she hadn't been scheduled to run til four she'd miss him run and he'd be gone.  The worst thing was her father had been screening her calls all morning so she couldn't talk to Richie if she tried.  He managed to take her cell phone too.  He wouldn't let her go downstairs even.  Andrea though knew that she'd given him reason to doubt her.  What she didn't want was for Richie to be hovering over her too, but knowing how her father and him conspiring against her she knew more likely then not he'd be barking orders soon enough.

          "Hey you hungry?" said Mac from the kitchen.

          "Yeah I'm starving." said Andrea getting up and going to help him

          "How's the book?" he asked

          "Not real interesting right now.  I can't concentrate because it's all I have to concentrate on." she complained 

          "Hey you did this to yourself Andrea Marie." said Duncan grabbing the phone off the counter.

          "So how long before you trust me again?" asked Andrea softly 

          "Well that depends on what happens between now and the next three weeks." said Duncan cutting a tomato

          "How many phone calls have you successfully screened." said Andrea hoping to get some idea of who had called

          "Enough and not one of those guys called yet and I only hope you weren't drunk and told them your number." said Duncan

          "No."

          "Good and I hope not to find out otherwise.  Are you nervous?" said Duncan making her a sandwich and pouring her milk

          "Dad you are coming tomorrow right?" said Andrea unsure since she'd found the note from Claudia 

          "Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world." he said smiling

          "Then what was that message from Claudia?" she said rather hurt that she wasn't told of his plans to ditch her

          "You saw the message?" he sighed and slightly annoyed that she had been snooping 

          "Yeah I didn't want to say anything because I figured you would tell me.  The closer the day came though I thought that you would leave and not say anything." 

          "Hey when have I ever left and not told you about where I would be?  I'd never at least intentionally leave you without telling you something." 

          "Dad I understand that you have the immortal thing and I like Claudia too when she isn't all high and mighty about herself.  I just got scared when you never mentioned anything." she pointed out

          "Claudia understands that I can't get away right now.  She knows that you will always be my number one." he said tapping her on the nose

          "Thanks." she smiled eating her sandwich

          "When is your time run and practice?"  he said putting away the milk and talking a seat across the counter

          "Around four and I think that Richie said something about going over the turns after I'm done." said Andrea

          "Well just make sure you're here for dinner tonight." said Duncan

          "What are you doing?" she asked knowing that he really wanted to be there to make sure that she was telling him the truth

          "I'm thinking of going to see Joe." he said 

          "Immortal?" she asked knowing that most like not yet

          "Well I've had my suspicions that something has been going on.  I'm not out to go hunting for him but I have things I need to make sure are safe." he smiled

          "Would you let me go to see Richie?"

          "I will drop you off on my way to see Joe." said Duncan handing her a card

          "What's this?" she said seeing her name on the front.

          "Little something to help you." he said as she opened it

          "To my little racer I will always be the number one fan lose your win.  I love you dad." she read as a piece fell from the card into her lap it was a charm from her mother and it contained a sword which represented her father.  Now no matter what happened she had the support of them both.  Andrea got up and hugged her father with tears in her eyes. He handed her one more package that contained another charm which was a motorcycle.  Andrea just smiled at her father and knew that she had nothing to worry about.

          Andrea got dropped off just before Richie ran.  He was surprised to see her there let alone for Mac to have left her alone there.  He was glad though to see her.

          "Richie hi." said Andrea hugging him

          "Hey there Andrea what did Mac break already?'

          "Well I'm officially grounded til after tomorrow." she smiled

          "Hang on one sec.  Nice charms." he said giving her a kiss

          "Thanks.  So when do you run?" she said 

          "Hang on one second." he said walking over to the timers and staff table.  Andrea laughed at him as Richie pointed to her and talked to the coaches .  She knew that he was up to no good and that he could sweet talk his way into anything for her.  He came back to her with smiles all round

          "Let me guess we ride?" she smiled with raised eyebrows

          "You guessed it and they are going to time you against Me." said Richie

          "Really then I guess holding back is a no." she smirked kissing him

          "Let's go." he said taking her hand

          They got ready and Andrea met Richie at the start line.  She turned to him and he smiled as she kissed his helmet and he tapped hers.  They did their ritual start with the hand shake and special sword move. Andrea place the charm on her keys and next to the charm sat Richie's lucky rabbit's foot.  Richie had Andrea's ring and also her scarf around his neck.  They were all set and they knew that the people on the sidelines would only be able to imagine what they were doing.  They go on their bikes waited for the go and took off.  They were neck and neck the whole way almost and Richie made a few challenging passes, but nothing too hard.  Andrea managed to take the lead by a half foot to win it.  When they crossed the finish line they stopped to check the time and Andrea's came up after Richie's beating him by half a sec.  Richie just smiled at her and hugged her.

          "That is fantastic." said the line checker

          "Thanks." she said walking along side Richie back to the trailers to put their bikes away

          Richie stopped just short though feeling an immortal Andrea saw the look on his face and knew.  She just waited for his reaction

          "Come on." he said taking his sword out

          "Richie no not here." said Andrea stopping him

          "Stay here." he said going off

          Richie was gone for a few minutes returning with nothing.  He took Andrea home and he walked her inside and upstairs.  When they opened the gate though Andrea saw the man standing in front of her and she nearly fell over. Richie had felt him before they reached the landing and had his sword drawn

          "Hello Andrea." he said dresses in dark blue slacks and a white dress shirt

          "Eric what are you doing here?" she said stepping off the elevator with Richie behind her

          "You know why I'm here." he said with his sword in hand also and an evil look on his face.


	11. Debating

Richie watched the look from Andrea to Eric and back again. He had a feeling that this was something that wasn't going to turn out real well. He didn't know who this guy was, but if Andrea was that mad to see him than something wasn't right. Andrea sat on the couch and just stared at Eric with a sick look on her face.  
"I'll be in touch." said Eric walking past Richie smiling  
"Whoa what just happened?" said Richie watching Andrea walk across the loft to the bed  
"He's someone that dad knew." said Andrea  
"He's after Duncan?" said Richie  
"No Richie he's after you." said Andrea looking him in the eye  
"What?! You've lost me.how do I come into play if he's a friend of Mac? What did I do?" he said starting to freak out  
"Richie breathe there buddy." said Andrea not thinking that he'd take this news like he'd never been challenged  
"Andrea what does he want with me?" said Richie  
"He wants your head." said Andrea getting up and walking over to the window  
"Why? I don't know him and I'm sure that I'd remember pissing him off." said Richie  
"Richie you are Mac's student right? He hunts the students to get to the teachers." said Andrea trying to be calm  
"So this is really about Mac?"  
"It's about both of you Richie. I can't afford to loose you and Mac. I'm telling this to you because you aren't going to fight him." said Andrea  
"Andrea you can't tell me who and when I can fight." said Richie  
"Richie I'm trying to stop you from killing yourself. Let Mac handle this." said Andrea turning to face him  
"Andrea if he's challenged me I have to fight." said Richie  
"No you don't Richie you have the choice to walk away." said Andrea  
"What happens when he doesn't let me? Andrea." he said know that arguing this would make things worse.  
"Richie, just be careful. I need to get some things done before tomorrow." said Andrea  
"Yeah and get some rest." he said leaving  
An hour later Adam walked through the door with more beer. Andrea just rolled her eyes and went back to doing the paper work. The last thing she needed was the oldest immortal on her case.  
"Hey Andrea I hear that tomorrow is a big day?" said Methos grabbing a beer and sitting on the couch  
"Yeah it is you planning on going?" she said not looking at him  
"Yeah of course." he said  
"Great." she said stapling some papers together  
"When is Mac coming home?"  
"Adam why are you here?" asked Andrea now realizing that he really didn't exactly ask her permission  
"You know got bored and decided to come bother you." said Adam smiling  
"Don't you have a job?" said Andrea stopping what she was doing to talk to him  
"Yeah watching you and making sure that you stay out of trouble."  
"Well then you sure the heck haven't been doing a great job cause Mac grounded me after the race tomorrow." said Andrea  
"He didn't is he nuts? Wait, what you do?" he said trying to be calm  
"I spent the night out with these guys and I ended up in their apartment til 5 in the morning." said Andrea  
"Andrea.I can't help you there." said Methos  
"Come on Adam I know that you want to. Please you don't want to see me unhappy do you?" she pouted  
"Andrea he's your father and he has the right to do that." said Adam  
  
"I thought that you were my friend." said Andrea using her skills to con him into doing it for her  
"I am, but... now don't you dare look at me like that it won't work." said Adam seeing her give him her best pleading look  
"Adam three weeks though? Come on please you got to help me. How many times have I done this for you?" said Andrea hoping that he wouldn't really think of an answer  
"You know that you are about as bad as Amanda?" said Adam trying to avoid really looking into those sweet eyes of hers  
"Well you have to suspect I'm going to pick up a couple of things from her. Adam come on you hate to see me unhappy." said Andrea wrapping her arms around his neck  
"I can't do this Andrea besides I'd ground you and worse if you were my kid." said Adam trying to put his foot down, but he just couldn't with her eyes looking the way they did  
"Adam I won't tell dad that you stole his beer." said Andréa thinking on her feet  
"Nice try it's not exactly his beer." said Adam getting up just as Duncan came up the elevator  
"Hello.Adam what are you doing here?" he said surprised  
"Came to make sure that the lady was happy." said Adam as Andrea smiled behind him  
"Dad we got a problem." said Andrea interrupting Adam  
"What? Oh no don't you dare think that having Methos talk you out of being in trouble." said Duncan  
"No, I am being serious. Eric is in town." said Andrea standing there waiting for the answer  
"Eric is here?" he said surprised  
"Yeah he has met Richie." said Andrea  
"Great just what I need." he sighed  
"I'm going to go out for awhile you need anything?" said Andrea  
"Yeah watch yourself." said Adam  
"I will I promise." said Andrea giving him one last look before she headed out the door  
Once Andrea had left Methos started his attempt to help out Andrea  
"Rumor has it that there is going to be a very unhappy girl here tomorrow." said Methos taking another sip of the beer  
"Huh?" said Duncan not understanding what had sparked the conversation  
"I can't believe that you are going to punish that sweet girl. How can you possibly do that? Tell me that you've never gone out and not returned the next morning leaving her to worry about you." said Methos  
"I don't believe this. She's talked you into trying to talk me out of it?! Methos you need to really grow up or something. She tell you the whole story?"  
"Yeah and I don't think that you are really being fair." said Methos not really believing in what he had just said hwo did he become like this? He really had no control over what he was saying at all  
'Then I'm glad that she's not your daughter." said Duncan grabbing a beer from the fridge  
"Mac come on she know that she did wrong. Just this once and you know that it wasn't all her fault." said Methos  
"How can it not? She made the decision on her own?" said Duncan trying himself not get dragged down to his level he's made that mistake before when Andrea used Adam and Richie to get out of trouble  
"Well true but if I'd been doing my job then she wouldn't have been forced to actually make that sort of life endangering decision." said Methos pretty convinced that Duncan was going fold and shocked that he was talking the way he was to Duncan. Usually he was yelling at him for not having enough conviction when it came to saying no to Andrea.  
"What are you babbling about?" said Duncan really unsure that Adam was really sitting in front of him  
"I was supposed to be watching Andrea, because I knew that Eric was back in town. I should have been there to help her out. Did she tell you that she only did it because she was afraid of what might happen if she didn't? Mac those guys aren't going to let a girl like Andrea say no to them. She didn't have a choice." said Adam thinking that he had Mac and the fact that half of what he was saying was the truth he was Andrea's watcher and he knew that Eric was back in town, but not because of what they were thinking.  
"She knew that she had a choice the second that they started talking to her she could have a walked away." said Mac trying hold his temper intact and somewhat smiling at how hard Adam was trying for Andrea  
"Come on Mac do you really want Andrea sitting around here unhappy and blaming you for a whole three weeks?" said Adam trying to get all the guilt he could  
"No, but I can't let her get away from this." said Duncan  
"Well you are not and she knows that she did wrong." said Methos hopeful  
"She really did one over on you didn't she? Adam the answer is no. You cannot talk her out of this and I am now really angry that she thinks she can use you like this." said Duncan  
"Mac what happens when she wins tomorrow and they want to take her out to dinner or if they want her to race in another town? Are you going to stand there and say she can't because her father grounded her like a child?" said Methos  
"Methos I said that as long as she wasn't racing that she was grounded if she isn't with the team." said Duncan  
"Yeah and what about this Eric guy and what is his plan? Mac you can't take on him and be with Andrea at the same time." said Adam feeling his defeat near at hand  
"I'm not going to take him on. He hunts the student to get to the teachers and I know that you didn't know that. I can do both I'm not going to fight him. Richie isn't either so he'll just leave." said Duncan grabbing a beer  
"That's your solution? Boy, are you a little wet behind the ears or just stupid? He isn't going to just walk away without a fight and you know It." said Methos now laughing at corner Duncan  
"Yeah but that has nothing to do with Andrea so you can just give it up." said Duncan staring him in the eye  
"Alright can't say I didn't try and put my two cents in for her." muttered Adam  
"What was that?" said Duncan half smiling  
"You win alright all hale the Highlander. Man I'm glad that I don't have to be your kid." he said pouting  
"Well for a 5000 year old immortal I thought that you would have more sense when it came parental authority. You think that you would have somewhere learned how to argue and win." said Duncan getting the last word in 


	12. New plans and lessons

                 Andrea walked the stairs to Richie's apartment.  She never really liked the place that Richie lived but if the rent is manageable for him then it was alright.  Andrea also hated the fact that he'd moved out in the first place.  She liked knowing that he was right there for her to talk to when things between Mac and her got tense.  Andrea though figured as long as she had him in the same town that it was better than not having him at all.  When she got to the door she knocked and entered with the key that she'd been given.  The last time she'd stayed her was when Mac went missing for a few days and she hadn't given back the key.  

          "Richie?" said Andrea walking into what she saw as a somewhat clean place with clothes in odd, but normal places of the apartment.  She noticed a shirt that was cut basically to pieces.  She went to grab it and the worst possible thought went through her head.  She called his name again and she heard a voice come from the back room. 

          "Hello?" said Andrea again as she made her way to the room 

          "Hello can I help you?" said a taller girl who looked like a model

          "Yeah is Richard here?" said Andrea 

          "Yeah he lives here but he's not here right now he stepped out." said the girl eyeing Andrea

          "Well could you tell him that Andrea Noel-Macleod stopped by to talk to him?  Do you know where he went?" said Andrea

          "No, he said that he needed to go run an errand." said the girl still not sure what to make of Andrea

          "Tell him to call me when he gets in." said Andrea

          "Alright can I ask how he knows you?" said Bridget

          "I'm his girlfriend." said Andrea walking out smiling to herself

          Andrea left and she walked out of the building and got in the car and went to Joe's.  She knew that he was the only guy in her life that was going to take the fact that Eric was in town seriously.  Andrea knew that Eric would mean trouble for her father and for Richie.  Andrea had to make sure that someone at least knew what Eric had been doing and why he was here.  With Eric being in town it made Andrea nervous because she knew what he was capable of doing to people.  He knew how to hurt people to get under their skin.  

          "Well if it isn't our champion?" said Joe at the bar

          "Hey Joe." said Andrea sitting down

          "What brings you here alone?"

          "I came here to see what information you have on Eric?  He decided to pay us a visit earlier and nobody seems to be real concerned." said Andrea

          "Well Eric and your father used to be good friends?" said Joe

          "Yes that's correct and Eric and I used to hangout when I was younger and now he's back ready to take Mac and Richie's head." said Andrea 

          "I wouldn't say that he's looking to kill them." said Joe casually

          "Well considering that he had a sword out pointed at us when we got off the elevator that would mean that he's there to hurt them." said Andrea

          "You sure." said Joe

          "Joe you know something don't you?" said Andrea eyeing him 

          "What makes you think that I know anything?  Eric is immortal so what do most immortals want with other immortals?" said Joe

          "Exactly my point." said Andrea quite sure that she'd just said that and he'd jut said she was wrong.

          "So are you ready for tomorrow?" said Joe

          "Yeah I'm ready and why are you changing the subject.  You and dad need to stop hanging out with Adam." said Andrea

          "Huh?" said Joe confused

          "I'll be in touch Joe." said Andrea upset that he didn't take her serious.

          "Andrea don't be mad, but I really can't tell you what is going on with Eric." said Joe

          "I know Joe its alright." said Andrea leaving and going back to the loft hoping that she would find her father less distracted and also hoping that Adam had gotten her a less sentence. When she got up to the floor she heard voices which meant the boys were together which meant that they had not left.  Andrea sighed and got off only to find her suspicions correct.  They were there but minus Methos and adding Amanda.  

          "Hi sweetheart." said Duncan getting up

          "Hi guys.  Richie we need to talk." said Andrea still confused as to why they looked like this was an everyday occurrence.

          "Alright." he said still sitting there

          "Hello Andrea." said Amanda

          "Hi Amanda I'll get back to you in minute.  Richie now." said Andrea putting down her things and going up the spiral staircase in the back corner

          "Should I even ask?" said Amanda looking at Duncan standing in the kitchen

          "I'm not sure I understand myself." said Duncan

          Andrea stood in front of Richie.  She stared at him for the longest time.  All Rich could figure was she was mad at him for something that he might have done.  Andrea sighed and paced across the small room that she called her room

          "What?" said Richie

          "Richie, are you out of your mind?  I went to your apartment and guess what I saw?" said Andrea

          "I have no idea?"

          "Richie what the hell is wrong with you?  I met Bridget." said Andrea

          "You met Bridget?" said Richie running his hand over the corner of the desk

          "Yeah now where the hell did she come from and when were you going to tell me?" said Andrea

          "Bridget is my roommate." said Richie

          "She's your what?  Oh Richie?" said Andrea sitting down on the edge of the bed

          "What?!" he said mad 

          "Richie that is the Commissioner's daughter!" said Andrea

          "She's the daughter?" 

          "Richie, the guy who owns the track and most of the team…  Your living with his daughter?" said Andrea running her hands through her hair

          "Bridget is his daughter?" said Richie happy

          "Richie she has to go.  I'm just glad to see that she has no idea who I am or we'd both be dead.  Why is Amanda here and where the heck did Methos go?" said Andrea

          "Amanda is in town for a few days and Methos said that he'd see you at the race tomorrow.  By the way I can't believe you tried to get him to talk Mac out of your punishment." laughed Richie

          "You mean it didn't work?" said Andrea

          "Well if you wanted to extend your sentence than I'd say that it worked." said Richie

          "Shit." said Andrea

          "Yeah well I guess I need to go see Bridget." said Richie

          "Yeah…Richie?" said Andrea 

          "Yeah?" he said as she kissed him and slapped him at the same time

          "Hey what the..." 

          "Don't you ever pull some stunt like this again?" said Andrea 

          "I got ya." said Richie holding his cheek 

          "Next time it's your head I'll have lad." said Andrea

          "Andrea I know that being jealous isn't one of your strong suites, but trust me I had no intentions of letting her take your spot." said Richie 

          "Yeah well go fix it stud." said Andrea walking back downstairs with him

          "Is everything alright?" said Amanda

          "Yeah I'll go see you guy's later." said Richie leaving

          "Speaking of have a talk Andrea I believe that you and I have something that needs discussion." said Duncan

          "Well I'd rather hear Amanda's story first.  I went to see Joe today about Eric.  He said that Eric isn't here for anyone's' head.  Amanda you wouldn't happen to know why that is?" said Andrea

          "Nope I have no idea." said Amanda turning her glance to the floor

          "Amanda!" said Duncan noticing her 

          "Alright I am Eric's partner." said Amanda

          "Oh that's great." said Duncan throwing his hands up

          "Duncan don't worry." said Amanda

          "Don't worry?" said Duncan looking at her

          "I think that Andrea and you should talk." said Amanda grabbing her coat.

          "Amanda don't you dare." said Andrea going after her

          "Andrea get back here." said Duncan almost yelling at her as she stopped and turned around to see him not so happy

          "Yeah?" said Andrea sweetly

          "You are in big trouble. What made you think that asking Methos to help you run a scam on me would help you?" said Duncan angry

          "Dad come on you don't think that I'd really do that." said Andrea half laughing 

          "Andrea your grounded now for a month and if you ever pull another stunt like this you'll be giving up your riding.  Also you owe me a three times a week work out." said Duncan

          "Yeah I get yea." said Andrea

          "Do you?" said Duncan staring at her

          "Yes I do." said Andrea

          "Good then you can start by making dinner and cleaning up around here." said Duncan

          "Where are you going?"

          "Out." said Duncan getting his coat

          "Dad…I'm sorry." said Andrea

          "I know." said Duncan leaving her to contemplate her decisions

          Andrea knew that Duncan went to find Amanda or Eric.  She didn't understand why Amanda would come to her father if Eric might be after him.  Amanda never really made sense to her.  She came and went like the winds and usually Duncan would have been better off if she'd never shown up.  Ever since Tessa died she'd wondered if maybe Amanda would become a more permanent fixture to Duncan.  Then again Amanda never was good at staying in one place for a longer period of time.  Then it struck Andrea that if Amanda were to stay for awhile at least long enough to have Mac forget exactly what she was punished for then she'd be off the hook.  Not that her father's punishment was something all that horrible she knew that he'd probably give up or forget in time.  

          "Well I guess I might as well get on with It." said Andrea heading over to the kitchen to start dinner and plotting her next attack in her head


	13. Crash

                      About three hours later Duncan came back with Amanda ready to eat.  They didn't discuss anything to do with immortals which made the focus mostly on Duncan and his new job as the teacher of the University. Andrea though jumped in with her newest career move towards racing.  Amanda thought that Andrea would someday get to Duncan with one of his worst fears and what she was guessing didn't come close to racing.  

                   "I don't suppose that Richie had something to do with this new hobby?" said Amanda

                   "He did but I've always liked It." said Andrea

                   "Andrea has a big race tomorrow afternoon against some of the greatest guys in town." said Duncan

                   "Sounds fascinating." said Amanda

                    "You are coming aren't you?" said Andrea

                   "I suppose if I'm not too busy." Amanda getting a questioning look from Duncan

                   "Great the race is at 1 and I'm in the second heat." said Andrea

                   The phone rang just before Duncan could question Amanda. He answered it and Richie was looking for Andrea.  He gave her the phone and told her to make it quick because she wasn't supposed to be on the phone at all.  Andrea took it over to the couch as Duncan asked Amanda what her plan with Eric was. 

                   "Duncan don't worry Eric isn't a problem." said Amanda 

                   "Not a problem?  He showed up her and told Andrea that he would be back." said Duncan

                   "Well…" said Amanda

                   "What did you do to him?" said Duncan rolling his eyes

                   "I kind of had him helping me do this small job and he got caught by the police." said Amanda

                   Just then Duncan and Amanda felt an immortal. Amanda grabbed her sword and Duncan told Andrea to get off the phone as he grabbed his. The door opened and Eric walked in and Amanda took a step behind Duncan.  Andrea saw Eric and she looked at him and he looked at her.  

          "Hi Eric." said Duncan

          "Two for one how nice." said Eric

          "Whoa wait a sec Eric I think that we need to talk." said Duncan

          "What's there to talk about you set me up. Amanda and you are together trying to kill Me." said Eric

          "First off I never sent Amanda after you. She is the one that set you up. I have nothing to do with Amanda and her scam."

          "Eric he's telling the truth." said Andrea defending her father

          "Well then I guess I just need to kill Amanda." said Eric

          "Excuse me I don't think so." said Amanda

          "I do. You had me put in jail." said Eric

          "She didn't have them ready and waiting for you did she?" said Duncan remembering back to a time when Amanda had set him up

          "Yea in fact she did and she got away with all the loot." said Eric

          'Then I say kill her." said Duncan standing there

          "Duncan!" said Amanda

          "What?  You think that you can rip off a good friend of mine and then get away with this?  Heck I think I'm going to help him." said Duncan 

          "Guys really I think that we can come to some sort of agreement here." said Amanda

          "I don't know what do you think Eric?"

          "I don't know unless she had say about four grand on her I say kill her." said Eric

          "Hey guys." said Andrea whistling loudly

          "Andrea what?" said Duncan

          "Could you guys not kill each other because I kind of wanted you to all go to the race tomorrow." said Andrea

          "Huh?" they all said

          "Yeah Eric didn't know that Amanda was going to be here and you didn't know that Amanda was coming cause I called you all and had you all tracked down by Joe and Methos. I wanted you all here for my big day." said Andrea

          "You what?!" they said staring at her

          "Yeah the reason you all are here is because I wanted you here. All this stuff has nothing to do with it. I had you arrested to make it easier to find and since I knew that you and Amanda were former partners in crime that I get Amanda here thinking that you are after her then you get her faster if you think that she's ripped you off." said Andrea

          "Why then didn't you just say that you wanted me here for the real reason." said Eric

          "Well I knew that getting seven immortals here wasn't going to be the easiest thing.  Well now that we have that all cleared up." said Andrea

          "Hold it young lady." said Duncan angry

          "Duncan let it go." said Eric

          "I won't let this go she nearly had us all ready to kill each other." said Duncan

          "Well I think that she's learned her lesson." said Eric

          "Oh not you too." said Duncan

          "Duncan come on she is right you think that we all would have just come and dropped everything if she'd really just told us?" said Eric

          "You are really lucky." said Duncan looking at Andrea

          "How about dessert?" asked Andrea smiling 

          That night they all talked and when it was time to go Andrea drove Eric back to his hotel room to say goodnight while Duncan and Amanda cleaned up.

          "Eric thanks." said Andrea as she walked him to the door

          "You welcome sweetheart." said Eric

          "I'll see you tomorrow?"

          "I wouldn't miss it for the world." said Eric giving her a kiss and going inside

          That night Andrea could hardly sleep. All she could think of was winning that race and having everyone there to cheer her on. Downstairs Amanda and Duncan were talking about things and Amanda started talking about how proud she was of Andrea for pulling off a scheme that good.  

          "So would you have come if she'd just asked you?" said Duncan

          "Yeah any reason to see you is defiantly a good reason. I'm just glad to see what a great role model I've become." said Amanda kissing him

          "Don't give her anymore ideas.  I can only handle one of you." said Duncan

          "I wouldn't dream of it." said Amanda kissing him and falling in bed

          The next day Andrea got up and left before her father and Amanda woke up.  She went to see Richie to talk to him about the race, but she also wanted to stop by and have breakfast with Eric. 

          When she finally did arrive at Richie's he was just waking up and getting ready.  She was glad to see that Bridget was gone.  Not that she was bothered that he had fans just that they were in his apartment alone. She didn't get jealous that often with him because they weren't dating. Andrea just wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to get hurt.  She cared for him like her brother for years and the thought of losing him was something that she never wanted to think about. 

          By one the stands were packed and Andrea had spotted her group of people.  They stood out because they were the only people that had a sign that said 'Andrea Is Number1'.  Andrea smiled at them as they waved.  Richie just laughed at them all and was giving her last minute tips before the start

          "Hey no matter what you place today I still think that you are the best." said Richie giving her a kiss.

          "Thanks Richie I'll see you at the finish line." said Andrea 

          The race was 40 laps and Andrea managed to hold toward the front of the pack form most of the race.  By the time the last two laps came she was technically second place and only needed to figure out how to get around that last guy.  She knew that he had it out for her so she'd have to be careful.  When she saw her opportunity come she took it and just before she got past him he hit her just enough to put her back to second but that didn't stop her.  She tried again and right before the end he pushed her hard enough to knock her down and send her flying down the track past the finish line and into the wall.  Everyone in the crowd gasped and Duncan, Eric, and Adam were on their feet looking to see if she was getting up.  Richie had jumped the wall and was running down the track with the medical team.  Duncan, Eric, and Methos jumped the wall and followed.


	14. Friends and Foes

The medical team and Richie were the first ones to reach Andrea. She wasn't moving and she was lying almost under her bike. They moved the bike and rolled her over so she was on her back. They kept saying that it didn't look good and by then the entire group was standing over her. Richie kept thinking about what happens when she doesn't wake up. Eric was furious with Richie and wouldn't let him near her. The medics said that they needed to get her to a hospital. They removed all her equipment and her helmet. They placed her on a backboard and carried her to the ambulance. Duncan told them to follow and got inside. Eric took one look at Richie and almost punched him. Richie just prayed that they didn't lose her.

They got to the hospital and from what they heard Andrea was crashing fast. Duncan stood in the doorway watching them take Andrea into the other room. Amanda sat with him while Richie was off by himself. Eric paced and Methos sat with Joe. 

"I can't believe this." said Eric with a look of terror and anger 

"Eric she'll be alright she's a fighter." said Duncan trying to make things feel better than what he knew was true

"None of this would have happened if he wouldn't have pushed her so hard to race in the first place." said Eric to Richie

"This is not my fault. It was an accident." said Richie trying to keep himself from hitting the guy

"Guys this isn't helping Andrea." said Amanda

They sat there for the next hour an a half. When the doctor finally came out and told them that she was still unconscious but stable they all let go a little sigh of relief. The doctor told Duncan that he would be the only one allowed to see her right now. Richie insisted that he go in saying that he was family, but the doctor said that he couldn't allow it. 

"Tough guy she's going to be alright." said Duncan gently squeezing his shoulder and following the doctor.

When Duncan walked into the room he saw Andrea's injuries for the first time. It looked worse then what it really was. She had her arm in a sling and she had cuts on her face and bruises. He sat down next to her and cried he didn't want to loose her like this. 

"Andrea. Don't worry everyone is right outside. Andrea, open your eyes. Don't leave me I need you." said Duncan taking her hand. He sat with her til the doctor came back in and told him that they needed hi to leave. He didn't want to go home without Andrea. 

"Mac how is she?" said everyone once he came out

"She's alright they want us to go home." said Duncan

"I'm not leaving." said Richie

"Rich there's nothing you can do here. I'm going to stay." said Duncan

"You want some company?" said Amanda

"No go." he said hugging her

"Call me if you need anything." said Adam taking Amanda with him

"I will." said Duncan giving Richie a reassuring look

Duncan stayed for the next twenty four hours waiting for her to wake up. The thought of losing her scared him the most. While he was waiting the news showed up wanting information and one of the reporters knew Duncan from a previous encounter.

"Macleod what are you doing here? Did you know the person in the crash?" said the reporter

"Yea its Andrea and there is no story here." said Duncan

"Did they say if she would be alright?"

"They don't know and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep my name and my family out of this. You can report the story, but do not mention our names." said Duncan

"Yea that's not a problem. Come on guys lets go back outside." said Diana 

Duncan finally got word that Andrea was making progress. He went to call the group and let them know. Richie got himself to the hospital to be there when Andrea woke up.  Eric arrived shortly after some what disgusted to see Richie there.

            "She's breathing on her own." said Duncan when Richie walked in the room

            "That's a good sign.  Mac I'm sorry I didn't…"

            "Richie don't you didn't know that this was going to happen.  Are the reporters still outside?"

            "Yea they are.  I called the track and they said that they gave Andrea second place. They are going to send someone over when she'd better to give her the award."

            "She'll be happy to hear It." said Mac

            "How is she?" said Eric in the doorway

            "She's breathing on her own." said Mac

            "Good." said Eric

            "I'm going to go get something to eat. Rich you want something?" said Mac

            "No I'm good." said Richie pulling the chair to sit down next to Andrea.  Eric stood on the other side wishing that Richie would just leave.  He's the reason that she was laying here in the first place.

            Finally Andrea opened her eyes to see bright lights and hear voices yelling her name.  When things came into focus her first reaction was her father's hand in hers.  He hugged her and Richie did too. Eric stood there smiling at her

            "Eric." said Andrea reaching for him

            "Hey there Andie." said Eric taking her hand

            "How are you feeling?" said Richie 

            "I'm good now that Eric is here. Where is everyone else?" said Andrea

            "They are back at the loft." said Richie

            "Hello Andrea how do you feel?" said the doctor

            "I'm sore, but I guess that's something to be expected." said Andrea still holding onto Eric's hand.

            "We need to do some scans of your brain to make sure that everything is alright." 

            "I'm going to go call everyone so they can stop panicking." said Duncan leaving the room

            "Do you need anything?" said Richie 

            "No I'm fine Rich thanks.  What's the news saying about me?" said Andrea turning to him

            "I called and they are going to give you second place." said Richie

            "That's great Rich so did I do great?"

            "You were wonderful." said Richie kissing her

            The next few days Andrea went through tests and they finally released her to go home.  Everyone came back to the hospital to help her.  They had decorated the loft for her welcome home party.  Amanda had made enough food to feed them for months.  Eric made sure that Andrea had everything that she needed.  Riche was beginning to hate Eric even more.  

            "Hey guys thanks for the party and everything, but I think I just need to sleep." said Andrea

            "We are glad you are alright." said Adam and Joe each giving her a hug

            "You need anything?" said Duncan 

            "No I'm good.  Richie thanks." said Andrea laying there

            "I'll be back later to check on you." said Richie eyeing Eric 

            They were all walking out when Andrea asked Eric to stay with her. Richie couldn't believe what he'd just heard.  Andrea had chosen that jerk over him?  Was there something more going on between them that Andrea wasn't telling him?  He decided to check with Mac before he did anything

            "Hey Mac what's with Eric?" said Richie

            "What do you mean?" said Duncan cleaning up

            "The history between them?" said Richie

            "They are friends.  Eric was a good friend of mine during the war and he was there when Andrea was born.  They've always been close and I'm glad too cause I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't have been there for her when Tess died." said Duncan noticing his look changing. "Tough guy don't worry she loves you." said Mac

            "I know that." said Richie helping him, but still wishing that Andrea hadn't chosen Eric over him

            The next couple of days though didn't get much better between Richie and Eric.  Richie wanted to take his head every time that he touched Andrea.  Andrea though still wanted to spend time with Richie and it helped him feel better, but he just wished he knew why Eric stuck around if he wasn't here to kill anyone.  Have seven immortals in one area let alone one house made for an easy target.  Richie though wanted to make sure that Andrea was happy so he tried his best to get along with Eric.  One night Andrea wanted them both to come to dinner with her.  They both agreed and when they got there they found Andrea dressed to kill.  Richie thought he saw Tessa standing there instead.  

            "Hi guys thanks for coming." said Andrea giving them each a kiss

            "Andrea you look wonderful, but don't you think that this is a little soon to be doing this much?  The doctor said that you should take it easy for a couple of more weeks." said Eric

            "Eric relax we aren't going to be doing anything except having dinner." said Andrea grabbing her purse

            "Andrea how are you doing?" said Richie helping her

            "I'm doing better. My side still is blue and I have those stitches still, but other than that I'm almost myself." said Andrea taking his arm

            "They'd like to do a conference as soon as you feel you are ready." said Richie

            "News conference?  Andrea isn't doing a news conference anytime soon." said Eric

            "They just want you to make a general statement on the accident." said Richie 

            "I'll think about it." said Andrea feeling the tension between the two guys. She didn't like the fact they let this whole thing get between them.  Andrea wanted them both to know that she really appreciated their help. The fact that she had no deep relationship with either of them seemed to her to make this easier, but then again they had both been really great friends.  

             They decided to be civil to each other for sake of Andrea. They all had a great time and when the night was over Richie got dropped off last.  Richie watched them carefully and saw them kiss goodnight.  Richie tried to shrug it off but it seemed to be a very long kiss to him. Richie just wanted to go ring that guys neck. Andrea was happy though and that's what really mattered.  Richie got dropped off at his place even though Mac wasn't going to be home til tomorrow.  He let her come in and sit and talk.

            "I'm proud of you." said Richie to Andrea who was lying with her head in his lap

            "I know Richie.  Thanks for being there for Me." she said placing her hand in his and closing her eyes

            "No problem Andrea you mean the world to me.  When I saw you trying to pass the last guy I thought yes she's going to make it. She's going to win.  Then when I thought that I might lose you the entire world stopped and all I could think of was what would happen to Mac and all those people who loved you." said Richie gently stroking her hair back

            "I'm not leaving you Richie. I could never leave you." said Andrea falling asleep.

            In the morning Richie made Andrea breakfast and then drove her back to the loft just before Mac walked through the door.  Richie said that he had things to do and left.  Duncan explained that Amanda had to leave again and that Joe looked forward to the day she got back to work.  Andrea did her work around the loft while Duncan did his and they worked out together which Duncan enjoyed since they hadn't been doing workouts together. Duncan made sure that she didn't over do it.  Then all of sudden he felt not one but two immortals and he grabbed his sword just as Richie and Eric came flying in the doors in what looked like Eric trying to kill Richie and about to succeed. Andrea went to stop them, but Duncan got there first and put his sword in between Richie and Eric.  

            "What the hell do you think you two are doing?  Tell me that this isn't for real?" said Andrea angry

            "Andrea you'll thank me for saving you from this jerk." said Eric

            "Wait I'm the jerk?!" said Richie getting in his face even with Duncan there

            "Yeah you are the one who slept with her last night." said Eric yelling it

            "What me sleeping with her?!" said Richie like she was the last person he'd want to sleep with

            "Eric I spent the night there, but nothing happened." said Andrea shocked at the accusation

            "I don't suppose that you and Andrea spending all afternoon together nothing happened between you?" said Richie

            "I love her." said Eric trying to get Richie

            "Guys hang on.  Eric, Richie and I are good friends.  He's been there for me through a lot and I wouldn't trade any of it for anything.  He's been like a brother to me and what did you expect to happen between us?  You want me to fall in love with you?" said Andrea

            "Andrea you know that I care for you and that I can care for you way better then this kid can." said Eric

            "Hold on one second. Are you hitting on my daughter?" said Duncan to Eric

            "Mac come on I didn't mean anything by that." said Eric

            "I think that you did and I think that it's time that you leave before I take your head." said Duncan holding his sword at Eric's throat.  Richie stood behind him hiding a smile.

            Eric left finally and Andrea just stood there staring at Richie in shock.  Duncan didn't know what to say to Andrea or Richie he just went back to the office.   Richie went to say something to Andrea and he got it thrown back into his face.

            "Man I can't believe him." said Richie

            "No Richie I can't believe you.  I can't believe that you can't trust me enough to know that there was nothing going on between Eric and I. I can't believe that you did what you did last night to get back at him?  I have never been more disgusted with you.  Get out of here." said Andrea

            "Andrea…" said Richie

            "No Richie leave now." said Andrea almost in tears

            "I'm sorry." said Richie before he left

            Duncan stood there watching Andrea.  He walked over to her just in time to catch her as she passed out.  

 **** Please Review*****


	15. Hints and confusion

            Duncan watched as Andrea tossed and turned on the bed. She'd been like that for the last four hours. Her temperature had reached a level at 103 and seemed to be dropping and he didn't want to take her to the hospital unless he really needed to.  He knew that having been worked up didn't help and the fact she'd missed her last pill.  He understood that she didn't want to have to choose between two guys that meant the world to her.  

            The phone rang and it was Richie wanting to talk to Andrea.  Duncan didn't want to have to tell Richie that Andrea passed out after he'd left because he knew that Richie would be going out of his mind with blame.  He just told him that she was tired and needed to rest and he would have her call him tomorrow.  He told him that he was sorry and Mac told him that he wasn't the one that needed to hear it.

            "Hey Mac," said Methos walking through the door.

            "Do you ever go away?  You were here what no even six hours ago?" said Duncan frustrated and angry

            "Well I just came by to see Andrea." 

            "Andrea is sick." 

            "Sick?  How bad is it?"

            "She's running a fever and she got in a fight with Richie and Eric before she passed out downstairs," said Duncan taking a glass of water over to the bed

            "Mac she's burning up!  What medication is she on?" said Methos

            "She is on a pain pill and something else.  I think that she missed a pill." said Duncan

            "Mac missing a pill doesn't make her pass out and run a fever like this!  More like she took too many of one of those pills." said Methos wiping the sweat from her forehead.

            "Is there anything we can do?"

            "Wait it out til it passes and if it gets worse take her in.  You want to take the first shift or me?"

            "You're staying?"

            "Mac you can't take care of her by yourself. You aren't going to be much good to her if you can't take care of her.  Go get some sleep," said Methos taking the wet rag and wiping her down. 

            Duncan got some sleep and when he woke up Andrea had dropped a couple more degrees. Methos looked tired so he took over.  He told Duncan that they need to take her to the hospital anyways to make sure that she was really alright.  Duncan agreed.  He wanted Andrea to be alright.

            The next morning Andrea woke up confused and scared.  Duncan grabbed her and held her arms down to prevent her from hurting herself or him.  Methos woke up when he heard her scream at her father to stop.  Duncan had let go of her and she looked like a frightened child.

            "Andrea, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" said Methos

            "I'm alright, what is going on?"

            "You passed out yesterday?  Do you remember yelling at Richie and Eric?" asked Duncan

            "Sort of, how long have I been out?"

            "About a day." said Duncan

            "A day?" 

            "Yeah and do you know you kick in you sleep?" said Methos

            "Yeah I knew that.  Dad never let me sleep in the bed with mom and him because I caused bodily harm," smiled Andrea

            "You think that you could eat something?" 

            "Yea I can.  Dad?" said Andrea noticing the look on his face like he couldn't figure something out

            "Methos why don't you go make her some toast and a glass of water." said Duncan moving over onto the bed

            "Yeah I can handle that." 

            "Dad?"

            "Andrea I want an honest answer to this question," said Duncan

            "Alright what is it?"

            "You want butter on your toast?" yelled Methos loudly 

            "Um…yes," said Andrea shocked and still looking at her father

            "Andrea I want to know if you…"

            "Want ice in the water?" yelled Methos hoping that Duncan would pick up on the hint.

            "Yeah, ice," said Andrea slowly

            "Andrea did you take…" said Duncan once again getting cut off by Adam

            "Aspirin?" yelled Methos

            "Um yeah considering you giving me a damn headache." yelled Andrea 

            "Mac, we need to talk." said Methos giving Andrea the tray of food and pulling Duncan into the small kitchen area

            "Methos I need to…" said Duncan getting the hint finally with a much annoyed look from the older immoral

            "Are you out of your mind?  Do you really think asking her if she meant to over dose on pain killers and then taking her to the hospital is going to work?  By the way you suck badly at taking a hint," said Methos angry and annoyed.

            "How else do I ask her?" said Duncan

            "Well, for one thing you don't flat out tell her the second she wakes up that you think she purposely tried to kill herself." 

            "I never said that!" defended Duncan

            "You could have fooled me."

            "What do you suggest Dr. Adam?"

            "I suggest that you let it go." said Duncan

            "Let it go?"

            "Yeah because accusing her of killing herself after everything that she's been through isn't going to make you exactly the good guy," Methos said with a stiff voice

            "Alright." 

            "Hey guys want to um fill me in here?"

            "Right how much you want to know?"

            "Well what the hell happened to me that made me pass out?"

            "Stress." said Adam 

            "Yeah you guys suck at lying you know that?  Fine I won't ask because obviously you aren't going to tell me," said Andrea eating the food.


	16. Moving on

            AN: This is the last chapter.  I am thinking of a different one next.  Thanks to all those who helped me out with this as my first story.

Andrea didn't understand why she was sitting in a doctor's office sandwiched between two immortals?  They weren't talking to each other and they sure as heck weren't going to tell her what they were doing.  Methos had insisted that he come along and Duncan almost hit him for asking.  Some where along the road they ended up butting heads and Andrea was the reason.  She knew that something was wrong with her, but she couldn't figure this out.  The doctor walked out into the room and called her name.  Duncan and Methos both got up at the same time and Andrea was sure they were going to have a smack down right then and there. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

            "You guys don't need to come in with me.  I'm a big girl I can handle this." said Andrea hoping they would just sit down and spare her the humility.

            "I'm coming," Adam looking at Mac like he'd better not object or he'd take his head in front of the room.

            "I don't think that it's necessary for you both to be in there." said Andrea

            "I think that since Mac is the reason we are here in the first place that he should wait out here."

            "This is just a simple check up.  Please don't make a scene," said Andrea now seeing that the entire office was staring at the three of them.

            "Why don't you both wait out here? I will come back out and let you know what's going on," the doctor said guiding Andrea into the room and shutting the door leaving the two men standing in the middle of the room

            "Way to go there slick." said Adam

            "Oh, just give it a rest would you.  I mean you really don't need to be here.  Why are you here?"

            "Because, you are the reason that she's in there in the first place and I'm supposed to be watching her and that's why I'm here."

            "So you can watch her see the doctor? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." 

            "Its better then you being alone with her and screwing up again" 

            "Excuse me, but could you gentlemen please sit down? This is a waiting room not a court room." said one of the nurses

            They finally sat down and ten minutes later the doctors came back out and once again they both stood up.    They waited for him to speak and he just stood there.

            "Andrea is doing just fine." said the doctor

            "That's it?" 

            "Yes, now which one of you is her father?"

            "I'm am." said Duncan seeing that Methos was going to say him

            "Alright, follow me." said the doctor as Andrea walked out of the room

            "Andrea." said Methos

            "Don't you even think about talking to me," she said walking out

            "Where is Andrea?" said Duncan

            "She walked out." 

            "What did you say to her?!"

            "I didn't say anything and if she's going to be mad at anyone then it's going to be you for not telling her the real reason that we are here."

            "Hey, are we going to go home or do you two want to walk?" said Andrea with the keys

            "Coming." said Methos 

            "Sometimes you can be the biggest baby." muttered Duncan

            "I heard that." 

            They drove home and Andrea didn't speak to either one of them. She couldn't believe what babies they were being and how they were arguing over her like she was some sort of object.  What made her madder though was the fact that they talked like she wasn't even there

            "Hey you two jerks in the front seat pull the car over." 

            "What?"

            "I said pull the car over." 

            "What?"

            "I'm walking." 

            "You're walking we are almost there?"

            "Better then sitting here listening to you two argue and fight like kids.  Someone might think I was your mother," said Andrea getting out

            "Andrea get back in the car."

            "Oh, so now you want to be my father, but when we are in front of a bunch of strangers you will act like children?  You two need to figure this out and you better do it fast.  I'll see you later." 

            "Where are you going?" said Methos following her

            Duncan parked the car and he followed them both.  They walked about six blocks in the opposite direction of the car before Andrea stopped and turned around to have them nearly run into her.  She could have slugged them both.  If she didn't get away from them she was going to.

            "Why are you following me?" 

            "You walked off."

            "Yeah, to get away from you two." she said throwing her hands up in frustration

            "Andrea?"

            "Ok, seriously, you guys need to just back off.  I can't take this anymore.  I need you to just leave me alone." she said with tears in her eyes

            "Sweetheart." 

            "No, don't, just go away, get in the car and go home." she said almost crying and walking away from them

            They stood there is complete shock and they got back to the car and drive home where Duncan called Richie and told him to be on the look out for Andrea.  When he hung up Adam stood there.

            "Mac…" said Adam

            "Don't just don't say anything." said Duncan

            Andrea didn't go see Richie because she knew that he would only talk her into going back to her father apologizing and forgetting that they had even had problem.  They couldn't do that anymore and if they were going to survive than they needed to start going their separate ways.  She didn't want to leave like this, but she didn't want to.  She walked the steps to Richie's door and she knocked instead of just walking into the apartment.  Richie answered the door and greeted her with a hug.

            "Richie I came to say goodbye." said Andrea standing there in front of him

            "What?  Andrea is everything alright?"

            "I can't stay here anymore Richie I need to be on my own.  I've hung on to everything too long."

            "Did Mac do something?"

            "Yeah, but it's just not a health relationship this way.  I realize that I love him and I love you, but I've been doing all of it for the wrong reasons.  I guess I've been hanging on because I miss Tessa and I thought that if I could stay that it would make things easier. It's just not possible anymore.  Richie it's time to move on with my life and to quit living in the past." 

            "Where are you going?"

            "I don't know.  Somewhere different somewhere I've never been.  I just need to get away."

            "Come here." said Richie pulling her into his arms and just holding her

            "Take care of yourself." 

            "I will."

            "I love you Richie more than you will ever know."

            "Yeah I love you too.  Take care."

            "Bye."

            Andrea got a cab and she got back to the loft.  Adam had left and Andrea walked into the dojo.  She just stood there staring at the space around her.  She knew that this wasn't easy for her father, but she knew that staying would only tear them apart.  She walked over to the elevator and got in.  When the elevator got to the landing she found her father sitting reading in his chair.   Andrea walked over to him and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him with all her might.  He held her with tears in his eyes.

            "I'm so sorry you are right I was being childish."

            "Dad I'm leaving."

            "To go to Richie?"

            "No, I'm leaving as in I'm going away for awhile.  I love you and I don't want to hurt you, but we can't keep going on like this.  It's time that I moved on and you did, too."

            "Andrea are you sure that you want to?"

            "No, dad, I have too.  I need to do something with my life.  I can't stay here anymore." she said with tears 

            "Do what you think is best.  Can I drive you to the airport?"

            "I have a cab.  I need to go pack." 

            Duncan sat there with the worst feeling in his gut.  He was driving he's little girl away, but at the same time he knew that they couldn't stay together for ever.  Andrea needed to find something that made her happy.  She shouldn't have to live in constant fear and she did deserve to live a normal life.   

            Andrea packed her things and Duncan helped her.  He wanted her not to walk away with unresolved issues between them, but he knew that she would be alright.  Andrea walked over to him after she'd double checked that she had everything

            "Dad, I want you to know that you are my best friend in the whole world.  I love you so much."

            "I know you do.  I just hope that you find those answers that you are looking for.  The door is always open if you ever want to come home and if there is anything you need I'm here."

            "I know dad I know," she said as he placed a kiss on her forehead

            "I love you kiddo."

            "So you'll send my stuff once I get there?"

            "Yeah"

            "You want to do something for me?  Don't let Methos walk away angry.  You two are the most important people in my life I couldn't stand the fact that you are angry with each other.  Will you let Joe know that I've left?  I'll send him a post card I just don't want him to worry that he's lost me."

            "Yea I can do that."

            "I need to go," said Andrea grabbing her bag and walking towards the elevator

            "Call me and let me know you made it."

            "I will." 

            Andrea descending down the elevator leaving Duncan to sit and ponder what would happen to them. He knew that no matter where she went or what she did that he would be with her where it mattered in her heart.  Duncan told Joe that Andrea had left and he said that he'd have a watcher on her soon.  Richie missed Andrea, but he knew that her leaving would be a good experience for them all.  Andrea Macleod would always be apart of them no matter how long she stayed away.

            ****Please Review***


End file.
